A Very Rymmer Situation
by Byrn1989
Summary: Starts after Season's 1 finale. Ryan/Summer pairing, a little Seth and Marissa bashing I really suck at summaries so be easy on me as it is my first fanfic. thx Slightly AU
1. The Spark

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything related to The O.C. No matter how much I love Rachel Billson and my only wish is to meet but anyways I am rambling. Point is nothing is mine *sigh* except some of the plotline so yeah.

**Summary:** Starts after Season's 1 finale. Ryan/Summer pairing, a little Seth and Marissa bashing

**Ryan** - A month after Ryan moved to Chino with Theresa, he found out that the baby was Eddie's and Theresa was lying to him as he overheard a conversation between Theresa and her mother. Her mother told her she couldn't keep lying as Theresa knew it was Eddie's before she and Ryan slept together. She didn't tell him because a variety of reasons. One, she was jealous of Marissa and two, she hated that Ryan got out of Chino and was living such a great life….without her. What can I say she was petty. After that, Ryan called Sandy and asked if he could move back in, which Sandy agreed right away to, then told him about Seth leaving and Summer being heartbroken while Marissa was forced into rehab as Jimmy found her passed out drunk at 1 in the afternoon. Ryan was disappointed in Seth leaving and thought that he was being quite the brat thinking that everything would go back to before Ryan was there if Ryan wasn't there anymore as he hurt not only his parents but also Summer.

**Summer **– Summer had been holed in her room for the last 2 weeks crying after Seth had left her with nothing but letter and all she could think is that he was being selfish. After the first two weeks Neil, her father, had enough so he brought her to one of the hospital events and there she met Zach. They dated for about 2 weeks before he reminded her of Cohen and she was not into anything Seth Cohen anymore so she broke it off with him. The next day she went over to the Cohen House to drop off Seth's stuff (and anything to do with him) and tell Mr. and Mrs. Cohen she was finally over their good for nothing son. She walked in setting the crate by the door and hollered, "Mr. Cohen? Mrs. Cohen? Anybody home? as she walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Chino sitting at the counter drinking some coffee and reading the paper. This is what happens from there…..

**Chapter 1**

Summer walked into the Cohen House, around 10 am, to drop off Seth's stuff (and anything to do with him) and tell Mr. and Mrs. Cohen that she was finally over their good for nothing son. She walked in setting the crate by the door and hollered, "Mr. Cohen? Mrs. Cohen? Anybody home?, as she walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Chino sitting at the counter drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

"Chino? What the hell are you doing here?" Summer yelled in surprise

Ryan gave her a look and said,

"Last time I checked I live here how about you?" with a smirk

Summer still surprised, looked over Ryan up and down thinking,

'Wow Ryan is hot and buff. Hmm I heard he worked construction for the last month. I did him well, very well.'

Ryan saw Summer stare at him without responding and said,

"Hey earth to Summer. You okay?" with a frown

Summer snaps out of her daze and blushes slightly and says,

"What? Oh..um yeah I see you are back to your 'Wife Beater' fashion sense again." As she gestured to his wife beater, while trying to play off her stare. She then continued to say,

"Oh and I just came over to tell Mr. and Mrs. Cohen that I am completely over that lanky ass, cowardly, built like a tooth pick, son of theirs'."

Ryan chuckled lightly before saying,

"Well they are both at the office right now, but I am glad to hear you are over Seth."

Summer gave him a disbelieving look and he continued on,

"I know he may be my brother but I can't believe he did that you and his parents. I left and got over Marissa, but she knew my reasons before I left." with a shake of his head.

Summer looked at him, surprised and said, "You're over Marissa?"

Ryan nodded and said,"Yeah when I was in Chino, I thought about what I really missed about Marissa, yeah she's hot, but it's all really been about her and her problems. First, the issue with her dad and family that I can relate and understand. Then there was the whole 'Oliver' thing and the Luke sleeping with her Mom thing. It's a whole lot less dramatic without her in my life."

Summer nodded thoughtfully, thinking he was done, but he continued...

"Besides I had a pretty big crush on you when I first got here and Seth was obsessed with you so I went with the best friend because I didn't want to mess up what I had with the Cohen's who I thought and still do think of parents" he finished unaware that Sandy and Kirsten had listened around the corner and snuck back out with smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Summer sat there, stunned and after a few minutes replied, "Wow...Chino that was deep and when did you start talking that much?" teasingly with a laugh.

Summer then smirked and said, "So...you had a thing for me huh?" with a wiggle of her eyebrows, "Even after I made that scene about you being from Chino?"

Ryan gave her one of his 'looks' and said, "I knew that was one of your walls that you use to protect yourself from getting hurt, but I had a feeling you were this kind, sweet, sometimes scary, and beautiful girl."

Summer blushed deeply and smiled before saying," I bet I am scary during a rage blackout, but I am not the most beautiful."

Ryan gave her another 'look' and said, "Summer you are one of the most beautiful girls I know and you know I suck at lying."

Summer slightly blushed and said, "Yes you totally do and...thank you" with a smile

Ryan nodded and said, "Want some coffee and a round of PlayStation?" with a smirk

Summer laughed and said," Yes, and, Are you ready to get your ass kicked?"

Ryan just chuckled while walking into the family room towards the PlayStation and they enjoyed a day of talking about the last past month and their lives before Ryan came to Newport

End Ch. 1

Read and Review please THX!


	2. Shopping with Summer

A/N: Hey everyone thx to the FOUR people who reviewed. I always love good criticism. Thx the those who favorited as well.

**Big Thanks to:**

Princesakarlita411

ocxo

tomfeltonlover1991

tcsportsmed7

Also to those who think Summer and Ryan's personality don't fit, I will have to pull the AU card on you muhahaha! Silence now or I kill you! Muhahahaha!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything related to The O.C. But if I did I would try and get Summer to fall in love with me. Man I am so in love with her. Sorry Back to the story. This is AU.

**Chapter 2**

The next week went on as much of same as the week before with Summer coming over and hanging out with Ryan. They played PlayStation, just talked about what life was like before Ryan came to town, and ,much to Ryan's annoyance and Summer's pleasure, watched 'The Valley'.

Sandy and Kirsten were in a tight corner. Summer was their son's girlfriend, or well ex-girlfriend now, but they had never seen Ryan as happy as he was now nor Summer for that matter, as they were both brooding around before. After a long discussion with each other, Sandy and Kirsten decided that they wouldn't interfere with anything that may happen as Seth was their son, he had acted very selfishly.

Summer entered the pool house bright and early at eight am one day. She started jumping on the bed yelling,"Get Up ATWOOD! Up and Atwood!" Ryan turned over and threw a pillow at her, while saying,"Why in the hell are you waking me up this early?"

Summer gave him a look that practically screamed,'Get up now or I will keep jumping.' Ryan chuckled and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, Ryan exited the bathroom with only a pair of boxers, thinking Summer was waiting in the main house as usual. Meanwhile Summer was stuck in a trance staring at Ryan thinking, 'Oh my gosh look at that chest and those abs. Mmmm yummy.' Ryan, noticing the stare, pinked slightly and quickly threw on some pants and his customary wife beater tank top. Summer snapped out of her lust induced gaze and remembered what she was about to say when he got out, but was distracted by the scene,"Hey so we to like go shopping for this place...", gesturing to the inside of the pool house,"...it is so bare. Some would call it spartan, Atwood" Ryan shrugged and gave her a look that said, 'I couldn't care less.' Summer then preceded to put and Ryan tried dismally to say 'No', but his resistance caved due to her looking pretty cute while she was pouting. Ryan finally said, "Fine, but you are telling the Cohens." Ryan was still awkward asking for things. Summer gave her own shrug and said, "Fine let's go," while dragging him out the door of the pool house.

Ryan and Summer entered the main house after Ryan went back for his usual short sleeved dress shirt unbuttoned that went over his wife beater. After going into the kitchen, they saw Sandy smearing a bagel and Kirsten reading the paper, both of them drinking coffee. Ryan said,"Morning" while grabbing some coffee for himself and Summer and went to sit next to her at the counter, while grabbing the sports section of the paper from Kirsten. Sandy, surprised to see Summer, said,"Morning, what are you two up to today?" Ryan gave his customary look and Sandy chuckled seeing the look, so he turned to Summer. Summer saw Ryan's look, but said, "Well I was planning to take Ryan here shopping for the pool house it is sooo boring in there." Kirsten lit up and said "Here Summer take our credit card because Ryan won't use it if I give it too him so make the place look good. I was going to take him so that he feels more a part of this family." Ryan groaned seeing Kirsten handing the card to Summer while she was brightly smiling. Sandy chuckled and said,"Sorry Kid" with amusment. Summer looked at Ryan and said," Alright Atwood, Move It!" pointing at the door. She was excited to do what she did best... shopping!

Ryan and Summer entered South Coast Plaza Mall with quite the opposite expressions. Ryan had a fearful look on his face, while on the other hand Summer had a gleeful smile on her face as she basked in her second home and then quickly pulled Ryan towards the first store. They walked into a electronics' store , they , and by that I mean Summer, picked out a 45' Plasma Flat Screen with Surround Sound and Entertainment Center. Summer also got Ryan a stereo and a bunch of DVD's and CD's, in which she also slipped in the entire box set of 'The Valley' DVD's. No matter how much Ryan protested about a laptop computer, she never gave in and got a no Toshiba anyway. Ryan actually wanted the iPod Summer grabbed for him to use and plug into the stereo, but in his opinion it was not something he needed. Summer then dragged him into a furniture store, with Ryan complaining about not needing new furniture and of course Summer ignoring him. Summer turned and gave him a glare that practically screamed, 'You will do as I say! And You Will Like It!' Ryan quickly shut up while Summer gave him a dangerously sweet smile. Summer then picked him out a brand new king size bed, new arm chairs, a new coffee table and a few other knickknacks. On the way home Ryan added up everything and figured they ended up spending close to $10,000.00. Ryan was slightly uncomfortable about it, but Summer reassured him that Kirsten told her before they left that the limit was $15K. Ryan was stunned again.

END Chapter 2

Next Chapter: Feelings, A Conversation, Sons, and Brothers.


	3. Feelings, Conversations, Sons, and Bros

**Reviewers:**

I just want to thank everyone one who reviewed! Awesome stuff. Now I am still looking for a Beta so if your interested PM me. I am always open to ideas on how you guys want the story to go. I have a rough outline of what I what the story to follow, but not the details. Just let me know guys!

**Thanks Go Out To:**

**tomfeltonlover1991**

**tcsportsmed7**

**Princesakarlita411**

**tellie35 **

**lianalovejesse **

**serenatrunksforever **

**serenatrunksforever **

**brnmac560**

**ON TO THE NEXT ONE! **

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything related to The O.C. No matter how much I love Rachel Billson and my only wish is to meet but anyways I am rambling. Point is nothing is mine *sigh* except some of the plotline so yeah.

**Summary:** Starts after Season's 1 finale. Ryan/Summer pairing, a little Seth and Marissa bashing

**Chapter 3: Feelings, Conversations, Sons, and Brothers**

Ryan was siting in the pool house watching television, after setting everything up. Summer had left a couple hours ago and he was having trouble getting her off of his mind. He knew he was falling for her, falling hard with no parachute. He as well as said so earlier last week when they had the first conversation about Seth in the kitchen, but he could sense she felt the same. She was struggling with having feelings for ex boyfriend's brother. Ryan got up and decided to listen to his voice of reason and, no matter how awkward it will be, go talk to Sandy, his role model and mentor, about the issue.

Ryan walked into Sandy's new office, since the recent addition, and said,

"Hey Sandy, do you have a minute?" while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure kiddo. What do you got for me?" Sandy replied, with a curious, but knowing look.

"Well you know how Summer and I have been spending a lot of time together lately?" Ryan said looking obviously uncomfortable.

Sandy picked up on that, put up his hand to stop him and said, "Well kiddo..., Ryan, it sounds like you are conflicted from having feelings for Summer, when up until about a couple months ago she was your brother's girlfriend and the vice versa for Summer. Am I correct?" Sandy laid it out in black and white.

"That obvious huh?" Ryan sheepishly replied.

Sandy chuckled while shaking his head yes, but then turns serious. He then says, "Ryan, you are my son and you always will be. You are also Seth's brother and always will be. Now you feel like you are betraying Seth by having feelings for her, but he hurt her pretty bad, not to mention Kirsten and myself as well. From what I have seen, you and Summer are happier than I have ever seen you two. Plus I think you two connect on deeper level than you two did with Seth and Marissa. So Kirsten and I have decided to let you two develop whatever relationship this is becoming. We all will deal with Seth when he comes back, if he comes back. I would have thought you and Summer would have became fast friends at that kid thingy after the fashion show that first night."

"Yeah she caught my eye more than once that night, but Seth was going on, and on, and on about, 'Summer This and Summer That.' while I was still trying to figure out where I was going to stay." Ryan informed him.

Sandy nodded and went back to work after throwing Ryan the car keys, knowing he was about to go to Summer's House. Ryan catches the keys and walks out side and gets in to the Range Rover to tell Summer the good news.

Ryan arrived at Summer's house, ran up the front stairs, and knocked on the door. On a side note, he noticed that Mr. Roberts's car was absent, probably at the hospital again. Summer answered the door, raising her eyebrow and giving him a curious look since she had only left about four or five hours ago. Ryan gives her a small smile and says,

"Hey there beautiful, lets go inside and talk"

Summer giggles while giving him a playful wink and letting him in. Summer followed after closing the door, inwardly feeling tingly. Walking in to the living room where Summer was previously watching television, and says,

"So what was so important that you could not wait until tomorrow to tell me?" with a teasing smile

"Well I talked to Sandy today about some feelings I have been having recently" Ryan replies nervously and not too mention a little awkward since he is still not use to showing his feelings outside of the Cohens.

Summer sensing Ryan's discomfort trying to lighten the mood by saying,

"Wow Ryan Atwood, talking about his _feelings_!" with a playful smirk Inwardly her heart rate started to quicken and she thought to her self, 'He is going to say it! This is my time to tell him as well. But what about Cohen', she argued in her head, 'Screw Cohen! He left you! Be happy for once in your life! If you ever see him again have a rage black out on him.' Ryan's response interrupted her next thoughts when he said,

"Yeah, well Summer it is because I...

End of Chapter 3

A/N : You guys would probably kill me if I left it like that so on we go to the finish.

"Yeah, well Summer it is because I..." Ryan falters

Summer pushes him further gently by saying,

"You what Ryan?" with a small hopeful look

Ryan musters up his usual confidence and looks Summer directly in the eye and says,

"Summer, I am falling for you, falling really hard for you" Ryan says with a slightly scared and hopeful look on his face.

Summer stood there still trying to absorb the fact that he actually said it. It was out there and all she had to do was grab on to it like she has wanted to for about a month.

After a few seconds, Ryan shook her out of her daze when he said,

"Uh Summer?" lamely

Summer snaps out of her stupor and runs and jumps on Ryan, who instinctively catches her.

Summer looks in to his eyes and slowly leans in for the kiss. Ryan seeing her leaning in also leans in and their lips mesh together. They both feel slight tingle run though out their bodies.

Summer breaks away first when the need for oxygen becomes to great and curses human lung capacity. She looks at Ryan and says,"Take me to bed". Ryan looks sharply at her and says,

"Are you sure Summer? I mean we are just getting together" with a look

"Ryan we have been "together" for the last two months. I am ready" Summer replies with a determined look.

"Ok then" Ryan says with a grin and carries her to her room closing the door softly behind him with his foot.

**End of Chapter 3 ( The Real End)**

**Next Chapter: The Return of The Seth **


	4. Check This Note People!

A/N: Okay People it is time to show you really want the next chapter which is written I just need to type it up as I had it typed then my laptop crashed and I had to save for a new desktop. Anyway I want at least 10 votes on my poll for the story and at least 30 reviews so spread the word and if done, I will take time out of my extremely busy life and post the chapter.

Thanks!

Byrn1989


	5. The Return of The Seth!

**So here it is people what you asked for! A long chapter update! YAY WOOHOOO! I got a little inspiration recently and wanted to get this up. Hope you like it love it or live up to it!**

**Reviewers:**

I just want to thank everyone one who reviewed! Awesome stuff. Now I am still looking for a Beta so if your interested PM me. I am always open to ideas on how you guys want the story to go. I have a rough outline of what I what the story to follow, but not the details. Just let me know guys! No flames plz I write what I want because it is MY story! Don't Like Don't Read. Go write your own. Period.

**Thanks Go Out To:**

**tomfeltonlover1991- ****Thanks**

**tcsportsmed7-**** Thanks**

**Princesakarlita411- ****Thanks**

**tellie35 -**** Thanks**

**lianalovejesse - ****Thanks**

**serenatrunksforever -**** Thanks**

**FireBluez1115 ****– What? Summer always had a thing for Ryan Season 1 Ep 4 The Debut**

**brnmac560 ****– I know sorry I lost my way, got a new job, a couple bad girlfriends, meh I am trying.**

**Kerschi-Puky –**** Very nice review, but to your questions, if I told you that would be telling now wouldn't it?... maybe lol**

**Princesakarlita411 -**** Thanks**

**chuckmexo -**** Thanks**

**tomfeltonlover1991 ****- Thanks**

**tcsportsmed7 – ****Seth is a douche and Summer Realized this quickly. Ryan started moving away from Marissa long before he left as she reminded him too much of his alcoholic mother.**

**ON TO THE NEXT ONE! **

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything related to The O.C. No matter how much I love Rachel Billson and my only wish is to meet but anyways I am rambling. Point is nothing is mine *sigh* except some of the plotline so yeah.

**Summary:** Starts after Season's 1 finale. Ryan/Summer pairing, a little Seth and Marissa bashing

**Chapter 4: The Return of The Seth**

3 Weeks had gone by and Ryan and Summer are quite the happy couple. They of course had their fights like any other couple, but the fights never lasted long, a few hours typically. For the most part it was pretty drama free, which if you think about Seth and his whining or Marissa and her crazy tendencies, make great sense.

They were now going to the mall to get clothes and what not to get ready for the new semester at Harbor, which was only a week away. Ryan and Summer where holding hands while walking down the stores, looking for Aldo, which Ryan had taken a liking to for accessories, when Ryan's phone started ringing.

Looking at the screen, he saw it was Sandy and answered it.

"Hey Sandy" Ryan answered with a smile looking over at Summer who was looking at him curiously.

"Ryan, you need to come home now" Sandy replied in an emotionless tone.

Ryan was now slightly worried as Sandy was never like this.

"I will be right there. Whats wrong?" Ryan asked worriedly

"You just need to get here as soon as possible, alone. It is a family problem" Sandy replied, again in the same tone.

"OK, Let drop off Summer at her house and I will be right there" Ryan said looking at Summer who now also looked worriedly.

"Just Hurry." Sandy said and hung up

Summer now looking worried and confused so Ryan clarified.

"Sandy Want me at home now and something is going on, it does not seem good" Ryan said putting his phone in his pocket.

Summer grabs his hand again and startes pulling him to the exit and replies,

"Well lets get me home, so you can get back and find out whats wrong. Then you are going to call me and tell me whats happened."

"OK lets go" Ryan says as they make their way to the Range Rover.

After dropping Summer off at her house with a goodbye kiss and a promise to call her in the morning, as it was about 6 o'clock at night, Ryan drives home to the Cohens' house. Walking in, he drops the keys on to the side table and call for Sandy.

"In here Ryan" Sandy replies yelling out, not overly loud, from his office.

Ryan walks in replying, "So whats the..." Ryan freezes mid sentence as he sees who is sitting at one of Sandy's chairs...SETH!

(AN: People would most likely kill me if I ended it here lol)

….

….

….

…..

….

.

.

.

.

Seth jumps up and gives Ryan a hug saying,

"Hey buddy, I'm back. Miss little 'ole me?" with a smile

Sandy looks at Ryan and gives him a nod. Ryan then returns the hug, where he had been shocked a moment before.

"Yeah sure man, but we need to talk" Ryan replies

"Yeah we do we need to figure out how I am going to win Summer back and get her to forgive me. She must hate me!" Seth babbles in his usual fashion cutting Ryan off from finishing.

"She is seeing someone already" Ryan says with the blank face he perfected in Chino.

Sandy shoots him a look that clearly says, 'Really? That's all you got?!' Ryan shoots him one right back saying, 'I Know!' Seth now looking miserable says,

"Who" Hoarsely

Ryan looks uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well Lets talk about that tomorrow, Today lets celebrate that I have both my sons home. Even though one is clearly grounded for a while, considering he ran away." Sandy helpfully bales out Ryan, while Seth looks sheepish at his father's comment.

Ryan and Seth then both smile and nod. Sandy calls Kirsten, who he called earlier and explained, but she couldn't get away from work, to meet them at the Arches to celebrate Seth's homecoming.

The next morning, Ryan is on the phone with Summer talking about last night and Seth.

"So What do you want to do?" Ryan asked worried that Summer might have to go back to Seth.

"Tell him we are together. I am in love with you Ryan, not him. You make me happy like I have never been with Seth. I am not about to give a damn about what Seth Cohen wants! He burned that bridge when he sailed off like a cry-baby asshole!" Summer replies with heat in her voice. Ryan chuckles, relieved.

"I love you too, why don't you come over and we can tell him together?" Ryan asked not really wanting to tell Seth alone.

"OK be right there." Summer says, hanging up.

Seth chose that exact moment to barge in to the pool house and say,

"OK man, now we can talk"

Ryan gives Seth a look "Lets wait a few minutes Seth, I am waiting for someone before we start" Ryan replies seriously, nervously.

"Who?" Seth shoots back incredulously.

"Just wait Seth!" Ryan says irritably

Ten minutes go by and Summer walks into the pool house. Seth looks confused and says,

"Why is Summer... oh hey Ryan thanks now I can fix things with Summer right away." with a smile.

"No you can't, asshole! You really hurt me. We can NEVER go back to the way we were with you just running away every time something does not go your way! Ryan and I have something to tell you" Summer spat almost going in to a rage blackout, but trying to control it for Ryan's sake.

Yeah Seth, look man... I came back after you left because Teresa finally told me the baby wasn't mine and that it was Eddie's. It crushed me, but things were different when I came back. All I had was Sandy and Kirsten, since no one could find you. Marissa was gone, which was a blessing in disguise since she is mentally unstable half the time. Back to topic...Well Summer and I are... um... er... well..." Ryan falters trying to find the words.

Summer, frustrated grabs Ryan's hand and says, "Dating" with a look at Ryan then turning back to Seth.

Seth mind blanked out when she said that. His mind desperately trying to comprehend whats going on and how it possibly could have happened.

When he finally comes to, the anger quickly rises to the top of his emotions.

"WHAT THE HELL! You are suppose to be my brother and you just..just back stab me like this!" Seth replies angrily.

"Seth look, it is not how you think. Yes, we are together, but the way got together was..." Ryan tried to explain but was cut off by Seth;s angry rant.

"You know what? I don't care and don't want to know how my supposed brother betrayed me. I should have just stayed in Portland with Luke instead of coming home to some chino trash and get back with some skank!" Seth yells, really wanting punch Ryan, but is too scared of him to do anything. So instead he storms out of the pool house.

Summer, hearing what he called Ryan and herself, was about to go in to a rage black out, but was held back by Ryan, who had a tear slide down his usually calm face.

Ryan, who was holding Summer back from hurting Seth, was hurt from what Seth said. It stung more than he cared to admit. He knew if it wasn't for Sandy and the Cohens, he would be that chino trash that Seth had called him. He started thinking, even though he loved Summer with all he has, that this was the way he repaid them. Though it wasn't really Sandy or Kirsten since they supported him and even encouraged them, Seth now hated him.

Summer, who by now had calmed from the demonic thoughts see was having about barbequing Seth, looked at Ryan and knew what he was thinking.

" No Ryan, he is in the wrong here, we are in the right, I love you and you know that!" Summer stated firmly.

" I love you too and I know we are, but I just need some time. OK? I will call you later" Ryan says sadly kissing the op of her head and walking out of the pool house towards the car to go to the beach and think.

Summer, now standing in the pool house alone, was pissed! Seth has the nerve to come back after running away like that and knowing how Ryan feels about the situation, says something like that! She immediately pulls out her phone and dials Sandy. She was going to tell him happened and have him deal with Seth. If Sandy could talk a rich person into donating a lot of money to a charity, he could talk some sense into that baby Seth.

After explaining every thing to Sandy and hearing him say he would try to take care of it, Summer jumped in to her car and headed to the place on the beach that she knew Ryan went to think or as she told him, brood.

Summer pulled up and parked next to the range rover, which Sandy and given Ryan free reign over, and watched Ryan looking out over the ocean in a deep trance. She finally sighed and padded out towards the life guard station he was sitting on. Sitting in front of him, in between his legs with her back to him, leaning against his chest, Summer says,

"I'm right and you know it" softly.

Ryan wraps his arms around her, giving her a gentle squeeze and a sigh.

"I know, but that didn't make it hurt any less when Seth freaked and couldn't accept us" Ryan says, his tone conveying the hurt that he felt.

"Yes, but Seth can get over it and himself. If you think I will let you break up with me over that idiot, then I will go rage black out on you ten times as bad as my usual" was Summer's retort trying to ease his hurt with the last comment.

Ryan just chuckles lightly and places a kiss on her neck, leaning back, holding the girl he loves, and watching the sun sink below the horizon of the ocean.

Meanwhile...

Back at the Cohen House, things were getting heated between Seth and his parents.

'So you just wen along with Ryan and Summer!?" Seth yelled angrily in the kitchen across the island from his parents.

"Seth, son watch you tone! Yes we did. At first, we were against it, but they were both so miserable, that they latched on to each other for support and it grew from there, it is not like they planned this." Sandy countered in a firm tone. Kirsten nodding along with him.

"You should still not accept it! He is basically stabbing me in the back and twisting the knife!" Seth retorted heatedly.

Sandy fed up with Seth's whining, slammed his hand on to the counter, making Seth wince and shut up, as to get Sandy to lose his calm demeanor was hard.

"Listen hear Seth, you will NOT tell your own parents what we can and can not do. Ryan so supposedly stabbed you in the back did he?" Sandy asked leading to his finish. Seth nodded still afraid to say anything else. So Sandy continued,

"So where were you when Summer was heartbroken and blaming herself when you left or when Ryan came back after finding out the baby was not his, but Eddie's!? Huh?! I want you to stay away from them until you can think like an adult and handle it in a mature way, not like some incessant child." Sandy finished with a tone of finality Seth unable to come back with an argument stormed off to his room.

Two Weeks Later...

Things were still stressed in the Cohen household. Seth was avoiding Ryan everywhere, but the dinner table and still never said a word to him. Kirsten was starting to crack, having her family so broken. Set was actually over the whole thing, but was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. Sandy was not talking to Seth much as he was still awaiting an apology from Seth, but he was still friendly with Ryan. Ryan was still dating Summer, but was trying to make up with Seth. He wanted his brother back.

At school, Seth would glare at Ryan and Summer when they were not looking. When ever Ryan tried to come talk to him, Seth would just walk away quickly.

Later, Set walked in to his History class and saw a face, he thought he would never see again...

Lets end it here! Muhahahaha

.

.

.

.

….

….

….

….

….

….

…...

…..

Nah can you guess?

"ANNA?!" Seth almost screams in the room

**End of Chapter 4**

**Up next Chapter 5: Anna's Common Sense and Attack of the Taylor!**


End file.
